This application relates to an organizer attachment for a vehicle sun visor. The invention provides multiple object storage areas for organizing and conveniently storing items commonly used or carried in a vehicle. The invention is especially applicable for holding compact discs and cassette tapes. In other applications, the invention may be used for storing note pads, pens, money, vehicle registration, insurance cards, and the like.
Visor attachments for vehicles are well known in the art. These attachments are typically secured to one side of the visor, and include only one or two major surface areas for object storage. For many users, this limited storage area is sufficient. Other users, however, desire substantially greater storage area, and more particularly, storage area especially designed for holding compact discs and cassette tapes. One possible solution to this problem is to increase the number of organizer panels attached to the visor. However, because the visor is generally held by friction in a desired position selected by the vehicle occupant, the added weight of multiple panels would tend to pivot the panel vertically down allowing little or no angle of adjustment.
A further limitation of prior art visor attachments is their inability to be readily detached from the vehicle visor in order to carry the stored CDs, cassettes, or other objects outside of the vehicle. Most commercially available attachments are secured to the vehicle visor using straps with mating hook and loop fasteners, such as VELCRO®. The straps extend around the visor and are releasably secured to each other at their respective free ends. The process of detaching and reattaching the straps when moving the visor attachment into and out of the vehicle is generally time-consuming and inconvenient.
The present invention addresses these and other problems of the prior art by providing a visor organizer attachment which provides maximum storage space with minimal weight and bulk. In one application, the invention includes three storage areas of even dimension on two organizer panels in which an occupant of the vehicle can store compact discs, cassette tapes as well as other accessories. A third organizer panel may be releasably attached to the organizer attachment and most other attachments to provide more area for storing objects such as compact discs. The invention is conveniently detached and reattached to the vehicle visor. Easy access to the vanity mirror is also a key feature.